In nature, many non-proteinaceous compounds, such as vitamins and hormones, occur mostly in a form complexed, i.e. bound, to proteins. Detection and quantification of such bound non-proteinaceous compounds is often difficult due to insufficient accessibility. In many instances, liberation or release of the non-proteinaceous compound from the protein to which it is bound will be necessary to allow detection. Many known methods of liberating non-proteinaceous compounds from complexes with proteins result in undesired modification of the non-proteinaceous compound.
An example of such a non-proteinaceous compound is cobalamin, which, in the blood stream, can be bound to two cobalamin-binding proteins; transcobalamin (TC) and haptocorrin (HC). Cobalamin is an essential vitamin, which in man is necessary for cell proliferation and metabolism. Patients suffering from cobalamin deficiency are at risk of developing nerve damage, with typical symptoms of reduced sensitivity in hands and feet and memory loss. Cobalamin deficiency is a public health problem affecting the elderly in particular. Approximately 5-20% of the elderly population is affected. There is an outspoken medical need for diagnostic methods allowing early identification of persons at risk of developing deficiency, as this damage may become irreversible of not treated in the early stages. A consequence of cobalamin deficiency that has come into focus in recent years is that it results in increased blood concentrations of homocysteine, an independent risk factor for cardiovascular disease.
Measurement of cobalamin is only possible after release from the proteins. Prior art methods for the release of cobalamin from a binding protein generally use base extraction. E.g. in a HoloTC RIA assay available from Axis-Shield Biochemicals, cobalamin is released from TC using dithiothreitol and sodium hydroxide. U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,907 describes release using acetone, reducing agent and cyanide ions. These extraction methods often result in a modification of the cobalamin molecules. Furthermore, they result in a pH level which is unfavourable for further analysis.
Thus, there is a need for simple and improved methods of quantifying protein-bound non-proteinaceous compounds, in particular protein-bound cobalamin and analogues thereof.
For the diagnosis of cobalamin deficiency, it is important to know whether absorption of cobalamin from the food is impaired. The transfer of cobalamin from the food to the blood involves intrinsic factor. Intrinsic factor binds to cobalamin in the intestine and the intrinsic factor-cobalamin complex is later absorbed by epithelial cells in the terminal ileum through binding to a receptor, cubilin. In the epithelial cell, cobalamin is separated from intrinsic factor and transferred to the blood, where it binds to transcobalamin and haptocorrin present in plasma.
In many patients, cobalamin deficiency is caused by no or reduced secretion of intrinsic factor into the gastric juice. Ingestion of both intrinsic factor and cobalamin by these patients will cause a significant increase in the absorption of cobalamin. The fact that absorption of cobalamin to the blood can be restored in patients with no intrinsic factor secretion simply by adding cobalamin together with intrinsic factor is used in a routine test, the Schilling test, employed in patient diagnosis of cobalamin deficiency (Ward (2002) Clin. Lab. Med. 22:435-445). The aim is to determine whether the patient has a reduced secretion of intrinsic factor or an intestinal malabsorption of cobalamin. The classical version of the Schilling test consists of two steps. In the first part, free radioactive cobalamin is ingested by the patient after having received an injection of a huge dose of unlabelled (non-radioactive) cobalamin in order to saturate cobalamin-binding proteins. This ensures that any absorbed labelled cobalamin is excreted in the urine. Urine is then collected over the next 24 hours and the amount of radioactive cobalamin present is determined. If very little radioactivity is present in the urine, this indicates a lack of cobalamin absorption which may be caused by an intrinsic factor deficiency, such as a lack of intrinsic factor secretion, or by intestinal malabsorption. To distinguish between these two conditions the second part of the Schilling test is performed. In this part of the test, the patient ingests radioactive cobalamin together with intrinsic factor. Again the urine is collected over the next 24 hours and the radioactivity determined. A significant increase of radioactivity in the urine supports the diagnosis that the patient suffers from a lack of intrinsic factor, since the cobalamin absorption was restored by ingestion of cobalamin together with intrinsic factor. No radioactivity in the urine indicates that the patient has a defect further along the process of cobalamin absorption e.g. a malfunction of the intestine.
The Schilling test has been marketed in several modifications. One is to supply the labelled cobalamin built into food rather than in its free form. This has been done in order to test whether the patients' inability to absorb relates to a decreased capacity in liberating the cobalamin from food, such as it may be seen in patients suffering from pancreatic insufficiency.
Whatever the format of the Schilling test there are several severe problems and limitations attached to this method:                Most important is the use of labelled cobalamin. Though the amount of radioactivity employed is limited (magnitude 0.5×10−6 ci) it is increasingly unacceptable both for the patient and for the clinical personnel handling the radioactive cobalamin and collecting the biological material needed for the test.        The collection of urine over a 24 hour period is problematic. It is time consuming and it is hampered by a relatively large uncertainty due to incomplete collection of the urine from the patient.        
Thus, there is a need for alternatives to the Schilling test which do not use radioactivity.
Determination of the cobalamin status of an individual often also requires determination of the levels of the free (apo) and/or bound (holo) form of cobalamin-binding proteins, such as transcobalamin or haptocorrin. Haptocorrin is a glycoprotein. Reliable measurement of the total level of glycoproteins in a sample requires that different species or isoforms of the glycoprotein present react alike in the assay to be used. This represents a problem when measuring heavily glycosylated proteins such as haptocorrin. Haptocorrin is present in plasma and in a number of other body fluids. Haptocorrin molecules from various sources differ in their glycosylation pattern. Furthermore, the glycosylation of plasma haptocorrin may differ amongst patients (1, 2, 3, 4, 5). Plasma haptocorrin carries 70% of the circulating cobalamin, however, the role in cobalamin transport and metabolism is still unclear. In addition to its role in cobalamin storage in the bloodstream, the protein was proven of clinical interest in connection with conditions where the protein is observed in an increased concentration, such as chronic myeloid leukaemia, polycythaemia vera, acute leukaemia, leukocytosis, cancer and hepatic disease (6, 7). Thus, haptocorrin may be interesting as a marker protein for these diseases. Recently, it has further been suggested that a low plasma concentration of cobalamin might be caused by heterozygosity for lack of this protein (8), and thereby that measurement of haptocorrin may be of help when interpreting a low level of plasma cobalamin.
Two radioimmunoassays for direct measurement of total haptocorrin have been described (9, 10, 11). However, the influence of the heterogeneous glycosylation of haptocorrin on its measurement in different plasma samples has not been investigated, and it is thus unclear whether these assays measure haptocorrin in various samples on an equimolar base.
The present invention in one aspect relates to a method for quantifying glycoproteins comprising a step of removal of glycosylation before quantification. Enzymatic deglycosylation of glycoproteins can have very different consequences for antibody-based detection of such proteins depending, e.g. on the effect of glycosylation on the accessibility of the polypeptide chain. While deglycosylation of granulocyte/macrophage colony-stimulating factor increased immunoreactivity 4 to 8 fold (Moonen et al. (1987) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 84:4428-4431), deglycosylation of human thyroid peroxidase resulted in no or only slightly enhanced detection (Giraud et al. (1992) J. Endocrinol. 132:317-323). Thus, the effect of deglycosylation of glycoproteins on their immunoreactivity is highly unpredictable. For proteins that only exhibit limited or no heterogeneity in their carbohydrate chains, this may not be of much practical importance. However, for heterogeneously-glycosylated marker proteins, such as haptocorrin, an glycosylation-independent detection method is of great importance for accurate analysis of samples and diagnosis of disease.